Smiley Town VS Treasure Cove
by Last-wonderful
Summary: Prisoners are taken,and enemys are made.Kyle wants to kill someone.Stan's checking someone out.Wendy wants to rip out someone's balls. Butters is having fun with icing.Kevin is making tea.Token just wants his girl back.Multiple pairings.BasedOnEpisode416
1. Chapter 1

"Stan, are you on route?" Stan heard Kyle's voice over his head-set.

"Ya dude, is Christophe in position?" Stan said, checking if he's clear.

"Yep, now you should be just outside the kitchen." Kyle said, updating everyone's positions on the map of Smiley Town. They were aiming for the Community Center which could have some information on the opposing side inside the building, and it was practically deserted during the day.

"Gregory, is there a clear on the kitchen?" Kyle asked, his eyes running over the map.

"Yes, there is. But he won't be able to communicate us till he's out. All the metal messes up the head-sets." Gregory said, looking at a bunch of confusing instruments on the other table across from Kyle's.

"It's clear, Stan." Kyle said, turning his microphone back to Stan, "But be careful, I won't be able to talk to you till you're out of there."

"K dude," Stan replied, getting ready. "Just to know ahead of time, if I see Craig want me to tell him that you ~_miss him lots and lots_~!"

"Get the fuck in there asshole." Kyle snapped, blushing. Which earned a raised eyebrow from Gregory.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, is that what you say to him?" Stan laughed, working on the locks on the door.

"I never had sex with Craig, Stan! Now continue the goddamn mission!" Kyle yelled, his face close to the colour of his hair.

"Whatever, dude." Stan laughed silently, stepping into the room. He could hear his head-set losing transmission.

Slowly, he slipped around, trying to find the door that would lead out of the kitchen. He stopped when he heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"S-Stan?" He whipped around to find Butters standing there, in a little cooking apron and a little cloth tied around his head, holding a bowl and a spoon.

"Stan!" Butters ran forward, hugging Stan around the neck with a squeal.

"H-hey Butters!" Stan said awkwardly, putting his arms around Butters.

"W-what are you doing here! Golly, I haven't seen you sooooo long." Butters said, pulling Stan towards one of the many tables in the kitchen, "Sit, sit! I made cupcakes!"

"No, really I should go Butters!" Stan said, trying to get away.

"B-But, I made cupcakes!" Stan looked down at Butters whose eyes had gone large, and his bottom lip quivering.

"Sure, I-I'll stay." Stan said quickly, slipping into a chair.

"Yay!" Butters cheered, going to get some cupcakes. Suddenly they heard the door opening, Butters quickly pushed Stan down under one of the counters, making it so who ever just walked in unable to see him.

"H-Hiya Craig!" Stan could hear Butters say, leaning over the counter.

"Hey hun." Stan's jaw dropped when he heard that. 'Holy Shit! Craig just called Butters hun!' He thought, looking wide eyed at the blushing Butters.

"G-Golly Craig! D-Don't call me that here, what if someone hears you!" Butters said, hitting Craig's arm playfully as he leaned over the counter in front of Butters.

"Well, they can go fuck themselves." Craig said lazily, reaching out his arm and twirling a lock of Butters hair and then putting it back into his little bandana. "You're making cupcakes?"

"Y-Ya! You want one?" Butters asked, going and grabbing one.

"Hm, sure. But I got to get back to work soon, Token is going to kick my ass if I don't go back on time." Craig sighed, taking the cupcake and sticking his finger in the icing and spreading it over Butters' lips.

"Craig! W-Why did you do that?" Butters asked, looking down at the icing, pursing his lips to get a better look.

"You taste better than a cupcake." Stan looked in awe as Craig reached over, pulling Butters over so he could lick his the icing off of Butters' lips. 'Okay, Kyle is gonna be pissed!' Stan thought.

"W-Wait Craig! T-There is a CD in the car, I got to grab it and then I'll meet you in the music hall and give it to you." Butters said, pulling away from the brunette, putting his hands on his chest, and looking him in the eye.

"Okay, I'll wait for you. And when you get home, bring more of that icing with you. We'll have some fun with it later." Craig said, kissing Butters before pulling away. "Maybe, I'll even skip Red Racer."

"F-For me!" Butters gasped, putting his hands over his heart.

"Only, for you." Craig said, kissing Butters again before saying goodbye and leaving. 'How the hell he can say all that shit with such a straight face.' Stan wondered.

"Okay Stan! I got to get you out before you get me in trouble!" Butters said, grabbing Stan's arm and pulling him along.

"You know, Kyle still likes Craig, and still thinks Craig likes him back?" Stan said, following Butters out of the kitchen. Butters just glanced back at him, looking guilty.

"W-We should get you out of here Stan." Butters said, lowering his eyes. Stan followed him down a long hallway, Butters pushed him into the hallway to find himself surrounded by Smiley's.

"Howdy!" Clyde laughed, cocking his gun at Stan.

"Butters what the he-!" He turned around to look at the butt of the gun in Butters' hands.

"That's my Buttercup." Craig said in his no emotion way, even though Stan could see the smirk in his eyes, coming up behind Butters. "I see you brought my CD."

"You set me up!" Stan said, stunned. Unable to wrap his head around the idea of Butters doing something like this.

"That's right Stanley!" Stan whipped around looking at Cartman.

"Fatass." Stan growled. Getting an idea, he switched on his head-set for help. He realised he was in shit when he only heard static.

"Y-Ya, I unplugged when I huh-hugged you." Butters said, blushing as Cartman looked at him impressed.

"You've gotten smarter Butters." Cartman said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya, and he's mine. So back off fatass." Craig said, wrapping his one arm around Butters' waist after flipping off Cartman, other arm lazily holding his gun.

"I'm not a faggot, Craig." Cartman sneered, turning back to Stan. "Still, we should keep him here. Unless you want Stan to spread to the little Jew fag that you ain't fucking him anymore."

"I never fucked him." Craig said, rolling his eyes as he flipped the large boy off.

"Whatever, Ass rammer." Cartman said, "At least I won't have you locked up for getting effected by the fuckin' Jew…Yes, flip me off Craig. And now Stan, what are we gonna do to you?"

"Fuck you, Cartman!" Stan growled, looking around for a way out.

"Do it." Cartman signalled. Stan looked around, trying to figure out what he meant before being hit over the head.

**Open to ideas.**


	2. READ

**THIS NOTICE WILL BE TAKEN DOWN IN ONE WEEK**

**ATTENTION, IF ANY OUT THERE, ALL READERS**

**I HAVE LOST INTREST IN SOUTH PARK FANSTUFFAND WRITING, I MYSELF HAVE NOT LOOKED AT ANY FANART IN FOREVER AND ONLY KEEP IN FOCUS ANY ONESHOTS THAT CATCH MY EYE OR STORIES I HAVE STARTED READING AND JUST WAITING FOR UPDATES**

**SOME OF MY STORIES I WILL BE CONTINUING AND I WILL PROBABLY POST ONESHOTS TIME TO TIME, BUT RARELY. I AM GOING TO TRY TO GET BACK IN THE WRITING GROVE NOW MY COMPUTER HAS STARTED WORKING AGAIN BUT IT'LL BE HARD**

**ONE'S I AM DISCONTINUING ARE**

**-LOLO, I GOT SOME APPLES (i am really sad that i am stopping writing this one, but i can't think of anything else. may have a rewrite or a new CraigxButters story)**

**-MINIBUDDIES**

**-PHSYCOTIC LOBSTERS TASTE GREAT WITH COFFEE (sadly i stopped before the chapter with the phsycotic lobster)**

**-SMILEY TOWN VS. TREASURE ISLAND (possible rewrite, much darker rewrite)**

**I AM UNSURE OF A SIMPLE KISS DONT BET ON IT THERE MIGHT ONLY BE ONE NEW POST THEN IT WILL DISSAPEAR TILL (IF) I GET MY ASS IN GEAR**

**I AM CONTINUING MY STOLOVAN STORY AND MY NEW MASTER AND SERVANT, COFFEE AND INDOOR HOTTUBS, ALSO I WILL POST MY CRAIGXTOKEN STORY THAT WILL PROBABLY BE CALLED GET IT UP. THOSE WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE ONLY ONES I WILL CONTINUE IF I CANT GET MY ASS IN GEAR FOR A SIMPLE KISS AND THIS OTHER SOTRY I WONT TALK ABOUT BECAUSE IT KEEPS CHANGING**

**I AM GOING TO TRY TO GET AT LEAST ONE STORY UPDATED IN THE NEXT OONE OR TWO WEEKS, MOST LIKELY IT WOULD BE HOW THE NUMBER GUY FELL IN LOVE WITH THE DUMBASS OR POSTING MY CRAIGXTOKEN STORY...OR MAYBE BOTH IF I KEEP MY FINGERS CROSSED**


End file.
